Rhion Hatter
Rhion Hatter (also known as Rion Hutter and Rion Hatter) is a selectable bidder from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder. Using the persona of the Blue Mad Hatter, he acts as an auctioneer in the black market actions held at the Tres Spades hotel. Background Rhion comes from England, but he is half-English and half-Japanese, as his mother is Japanese. Rhion is from a very prestigious family, in fact, he is the duke's son. Since the death of his parents, his grandmother has taken over their duties to raise them but, she is more demanding and forces Rhion to follow the rules of nobility. As Rhion disliked being told who he should be and felt suffocated from these duties he chose to run away. He has a younger twin brother named Alfonse who came to search for him since he ran away from home four years ago. Rhion is fluent in Japanese because of his mother, but his handwriting is still sloppy. Rhion Hatter Profile.jpg What to Expect from Your Buyer Rhion Hatter S1 EoB.jpg Appearance Rhion has wavy black hair with bangs parting to the right and slender grey eyes. As the Mad Hatter, his hair is dyed blue, wears light blue contact lenses, and and his face is painted white with glossy magenta lips, dark eyeliner, and black eye shadow. Despite this full-on makeup, many ladies still find him handsome. Outfits *'Formal Attire:' Coming Soon... *'Mad Hatter Attire:' Rhion wears a blue top hat that has a striped blue bow where two feathers are stick out of and black gloves. The attire consists of a white collared dress shirt, with a larger blue stripped bow, a long blue suit where at the end has checkered pattern of blue and pale blue. There is a red rose with a chain on the left side of his coat. A dark blue stripped vest with gray buttons and a chain and dark blue pants. *'Casual Attire:' Rhion wears a black suit jacket, white shirt and a brown belt. *'Sleepwear:' Rhion wears a white T-shirt. Personality Coming Soon... Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story Coming Soon... Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *In Hikaru's route, it is revealed that the Mad Hatter and Hikaru switch places at times (noted by Luke through recognizing the different collar bone structure). It is also revealed that there were several other Mad Hatter candidates who did not qualify for the position. **Also, it is revealed that both the Blue and Red Mad Hatters are the same person. *His card is the wild card. *He first debuted as a fully romanceable character in the Japanese-language only game Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Love Trap, the social/party version of Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, and is the first character to added into the Novel version after being made selectable in the Party version. **In November 2016, Voltage announced he would become a new character in the English paid novel version of the game. **Rhion's route and CGs are the same from his party version, but because it was originally from the party version, the game play is slightly different from the other characters. In order to receive his CGs, the player must select the correct answers. **His CGs are the only ones in novel version where the MC is drawn with eyes; this is because the MC is drawn with eyes in the PARTY version. *In the English version, his route is found in Season 1 (which is unusual for characters who were added later into the game), but in the Japanese version, he's in Season 3. *He has the same birthday as Azusa Kurono, Kota Igarashi, Haruhito Amano, and Yuma Akagi. *Rhion is the same age as Ota but is younger by three months. Rhion is also the same weight as him but is taller by 2 inches, or 1 cm. *In the party version, his brother Alfonse is two years younger than him but in the novel version, it's heavily implied that Alfonse is his younger twin brother. The two are similar in their appearances and physique, aside from Alfonse's blond hair and blue eyes, and their personalities. *Rhion has a pet cat named Cheshire; Cheshire has no sprite but implied to be a female and is fat (which she does not like to hear), she loves her owner Rhion and dislikes Eisuke despite his attempts to get close to her. **Cheshire is in a CG with Rhion and given her coloring, she's likely a Himalayan or a pointed breed. Category:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Category:Characters Category:Untranslated Route Category:Mad Hatter Category:Rhion Hatter Category:Born in July Category:Cancer Sign Category:Party Category:Pet Owner Category:Blood Type AB